


What Talent Looks Like

by gooeyhuey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey
Summary: Felix witnesses the inevitable.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	What Talent Looks Like

Being roommates with Changbin meant an inherent tolerance to his baser tendencies. What that literally translated to was sometimes Changbin needed to fuck himself on a giant dildo so badly that he didn’t care who watched. Felix had already long since known about it after a warnings from Chan, but he still incorrectly assumed Changbin would employ some kind of subtlety, or at least display a modicum of shame.

“If you wanna leave,” was all that came as warning when Changbin gestured toward his underwear drawer with a nod. Felix had left the first few times, but frankly, this was his room too and he was far too comfortable to even think of getting out from under the covers. If Chan put up with it, how bad could it have really been?

“It’s fine, hyung.” See, Felix’s misconception was that he would’ve been able to ignore it as long as he pressed his phone close to his face and turned the volume of his headphones to their highest setting. The reality was as soon as Changbin leaned over to dig into his set of drawers, Felix found his eyes repeatedly wandering with insatiable curiosity. He couldn’t even pretend he cared about whatever stupid video he was watching when he actually saw the dildo. Massive, nearly the length of Changbin’s forearm and probably the girth of Felix’s, emulating the veininess of a real penis and bearing an impossibly wide, flared head.

Suddenly more interesting than all the content on the Internet combined was how Changbin possibly planned to fit that inside of him. A bottle of lube nearly matching the size of the dildo was also pulled from one of the drawers. Ah. So that was how.

Felix at least tried to maintain the illusion that he was interested in his phone, watching Changbin step out of his bottoms and going through a pretty methodical routine of lubing up and fingering himself that nearly took fifteen minutes. Then the moment of truth, with Changbin holding down the dildo upright by its base, directly on the bed, him positioning himself over it in a squat and slowly lowering his ass until Felix slowly saw it disappearing into him after a series of stifled whimpers.

Nothing Chan told him could’ve prepared him for this. Not for the stuttered breathing that still managed to come through his noise canceling headphones, not for the way Changbin’s thighs and calves flexed as he rid the thing, not for the swell of Changbin’s own cock without even having touched himself once.

Felix wasn’t aroused, but he was transfixed, as if taken by an art installment in a pop-up museum, witnessing something both fleeting and magnificent. His eyes had been off the phone for so long he didn’t know how long he’d been watching until Changbin came. It was messy, on his stomach, his knees, his sheets, where he swore aloud and carefully removed the dildo from himself to grab the tissues sitting on his dresser.

When he turned his back toward him, Felix caught sight of the hole, distended and reddened from the self-inflicted abuse. As impressive as Changbin had always been to him, there was a striking thought that hit Felix of that being what true talent looked like.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a "i'm sitting in the bathroom stall avoiding going back to work" idea if i've ever written one, and trust me, i've written a lot.


End file.
